Talk:Ms. Pac-Man vs Minnie Mouse/@comment-1503164-20170204213421
As some one who wrote bios for both Minnie and Ms. Pac-Man, and researched them up and down I'm gonna disagree: 1. Miss Pac-Man has better weapons? ''' Minnie Mouse has a gun, stars that can shoot/kill powerful beings like malificent, hair spray that can paralyze people, a magic staff that makes barriers and shoots lightning, a magic fan that summons fire elementals, a sorcerer outfit that shoots magic blasts, and a cowboy outfit that shoots corks that can hurt ghosts and smash through blocks, a window washer that allows her to disappear when ever she wants... And what makes Minnie's weapons better is that there's literally no limit to her using most of them. Ms. Pac-Man's Power Pellets would literally have no effect on Minnie other than giving Ms. Pac-Man the strength to fight ghosts, so those are useless. (They've only prove effective on ghosts or weaker generic enemies, all of which Minnie is well beyond) All her power ups are only temporary and have one-time uses... Her mallet wouldn't be enough to kill Minnie considering toons get hit by mallets often where she comes from. '''2. Ms. Pac-Man is more intelligent? ... HOW? Minnie Mouse is more experienced in battle, has gone on more adventures, has fought more kinds of bad guys in different kinds of media, has proven herself to be a good tactician against magic users in tournaments and a good leader, and often out smarts/tricks the likes of Mickey Mouse himself who is also pretty intelligent. Heck, she's actually had training on how to fight, has more combat experience, and has learned all kinds of magic spells and is skilled with weapons. Ms. Pac-Man's only intelligence feats involve her taking on Inky, Pinky, Blinky, Clyde, and sue... all of which are idiots. She's never really out smarted anyone other than them... she's also never demonstrated any fighting skill. 3. Ms. Pac-Man is out classes Minnie in Strength? Ms. Pac-Man's only real noticable strength feat (In base form mind you) is pushing a large heavy block... Minnie's strength feats include busting concrete/stone with her rear end, making SHOCK WAVES by dropping her hips into the ground, and sending people twice her size flying with punches and kicks. Oh, and Minnie once sent Pete flying with enough intensity to make him SHATTER THE MOON... 4. Ms. Pac-Man out classes Minnie in Speed? ... I'll give you that: Miss Pac-Man is better at avoiding things like electricity and lasers (though it's doubtful they can be scaled to natural lightening or real lasers) while Minnie has only reacted to magic attacks... BUT, she has proven herself fast enough to react to opponents who can out run her, so she's experienced with opponents who are way quicker (She fought a group of spell casters with super speed before during a tournament, and reacted to them while blind folded) 5. Ms. Pac-Man with the super pac-pellet effect is like Superman so, Minnie would get her ass kicked! Okay, The Super Pac-Pellet doesn't even make Ms. Pac-Man compare to Superman: It has super strength, speed, and flight sure: But none of that is enough to kill Minnie who's toon force allows her to come back from being brutally beaten. Also, Killing Minnie by STRANGLING HER? Okay, Minnie has survived getting crushed, stretched out, flattened, and even crushed down into a pie and put in an oven. Killing Minnie via Strangling her completely goes against the nature of her toon force... Minnie would get her ass kicked? Ms. Pac-Man's best feat when eating Super-Pac-Pellets was bending metal... and eating ghosts who just happened to be strong enough to throw small buildings. Minnie Mouse, again, once threw Pete so hard he shattered the moon. Which is more impressive? Finally, that form only lasts two minutes: Minnie has PLENTY of ways of avoiding it: Using barriers (there's no evidence Ms. Pac-Man would be strong enough to bust them), or using her window cleaner to teleport herself some where far away where Ms. Pac-Man can't find her. Heck, her star projectiles can more than likely hurt Ms. Pac-Man when she goes super (since she can hurt the likes of the chesire cat who is said to be omnipresent) and her viciously stiffening hair spray would still be paralyze her since it violently stiffens one's body until they're paralyzed. All of those factors would allow her to not only out last Ms. Pac-Man's Super Pac-Pellets, but even defeat her with out it. Ms. Pac-Man never showed that her use of the Super Pac-Pellets makes her truley immune to harm/physical damage, and her lack of experience using the form (She only used it once) wouldn't do her any favors either. You're entitled to your verdict/your decision, but I personally think you represented both characters rather poorly.